Trouble
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kasamatsu is in trouble at home and has to take refuge at Kise's place for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Grammar and spelling are my fault **

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**

**Enjoy**

Kise took notice to how tired Kasamatsu appeared to be today. There were bags under his eyes, and his voice was a little more horse than it usually was. On top of that, there were the bruises that you only knew were there if you saw him changing

Something was wrong with his Sempai, and he planned to find out what.

The rest of the team was taking notice as well. Some of them actually had the balls to ask him what was wrong, knowing the probable thrashing they would get. Surprisingly, Kasamatsu only waved it off saying he was fine. Which again was weird, because he would normally snap at any question that even hinted at him not being completely one hundred percent.

After practice Kasamatsu took his time packing up the gym equipment that the team used, by himself. It was all too obvious that he was avoiding his team.

"Kasamatsu-chi," Kise decided to not act as if anything was wrong and if he was lucky he could get the other to talk. "Why are you cleaning up everything by yourself? Do you want any help?"

"I got it hotshot," Yukio said, not looking at him.

"I'll help anyways. I know how your parents are about you making it home on time." Kise started to put the balls away as well. He took note of how Kasamatsu's face tightened at the mention of his family.

"Yeah, about that...do you mind if I crash with you for a little while? Me and my parents aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

"What happened," Kise was really worried. He'd met Kasamatsu's family before and he knew they were really close, and really proud of their son. For them to kick them out, something major must have happened.

"They're not happy about some of my...'life decisions'."

"You mean basketball? How could they not want you to play basketball? You're one of the best point guards in the league!"

"It's a long story. Can I stay or not?"

"Of course, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. Why didn't you ask any of the others? I'm sure Moriyama wouldn't of mind."

"If you don't want me to stay, you could have just said something."

"It's not that. I was just wondering."

"Thanks," Kasamatsu sighed, "Can you finish putting this stuff away while I get changed?"

"Sure thing." He finished the task he was given and checked back on Yukio in the locker room. He caught a few more glimpses of the earlier mentioned bruises. Something more happened than what he was saying.

"You ready to go?" he asked. The point guard jumped hearing the voice, pulling on his clothing quickly.

"Y-yeah," he grabbed his bag and closed his locker.

~.~.~.~.~

To say that Kise's parents were surprised to see Kasamatsu was an understatement. They welcomed him either way when they heard that he had been kicked out. They made a place for him on the living room couch.

"Are you sure you want to stay down here?" Kise asked after dinner, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share my room. There should be enough room in the bed for both of us."

Yukio blushed, "N-no...I'll be fine down here."

"Alright, goodnight."

Kise was very worried about his captain. He wasn't acting like himself at all. There were so many moments when Kasamatsu would have punched him and instead he just ignored him or stuttered something out. Whatever happened between him and his parents had to be pretty bad.

He didn't think on it much longer. Sometime in the middle of the night he got up to get a drink of water. Normally he would keep a glass on his night stand, but he forgot to grab it before he went to bed this time around. He made his way through the house quietly, so he wouldn't wake people up. He was about to pass the living room but stopped when he heard the sound of someone crying.

He knew who it was, but he also knew better than to go talk to him right now. Yet...

"Kasamatsu-chi, are you okay?"

Silence...

"I know you're awake."

"Go away," came a mumbled response.

Kise sighed walking completely into the room and sitting on the edge of the couch, "Come on Kasamatsu. Is it really so bad you can't talk to me. We're a team; we rely on each other right."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yukio," he knew his captain gave easier when he took the time to use his real name, "Talk to me."

"My parents don't want me to come back home until I, 'change my ways'"

"You mean basketball. I thought they were proud of what you did. You're the nation's top point guard and already have colleges looking to give you a full scholarship."

"It's not that simple," Yukio turned away so he wouldn't have to face him.

Kise couldn't help himself. He hugged the smaller teen hoping it would make him feel better.

"What the hell are you doing?' Yukio hissed.

"You're not stupid; I shouldn't have to answer that."

"Let go."

"Fine, fine... we'll talk about this more in the morning."

"No we won't."

~.~.~.~.~

If anything Kasamatsu was playing with a lot more heart than he ever had before. He was also back to his normal hot tempered self. Not a good thing for Kise, who was concerned about what he saw yesterday and kept getting distracted, earning him a kick from his captain. Luckily, Yukio seemed to be taking it easy on him, and his hits weren't hurting as much.

The championships were coming up and everyone was trying to stay focused on their goal.

"We're going to win this year," Kasamatsu declared to his team as they were in the locker room. The team cheered, agreeing with him. They were playing against Aomine's team again.

They've been practicing for this once they realized how high the odds were that they would be facing against him again. Kasamatsu gave Kise a look. They had talked over the plans for this game before. After what happened last year, Kasamatsu already warned him that he couldn't play Aomine one-on-one the whole time. They had to pace themselves in order to do this the right way.

They were going tit for tat in the beginning. Kaijo was behind by only a few points. It stayed like that until the first half of the fourth quarter. Aomine was angry. By this point he had gone all out to stop them. It wasn't working. Kaijo pulled ahead with one minute left in the game. The last ten seconds were on the clock and it was just a matter of keeping the ball away from Aomine.

They won, only be a few points, but they won all the same. They were screaming and jumping around as if they lost their minds. They were so excited. Kasamatsu was the calmest of the group, almost as enthusiastic, but in a little more moderation. Kise sought him out, pausing in the midst of the fray when he saw Kasamatsu look up in the crowd, and then frown a little. Kise kept moving, jumping on the other boys back, who for once, didn't hit him.

The locker room was just as slightly less crazy as they started to settle down.

"My parents want to take everyone out to dinner," Moriyama announced when things were calm enough, "They said you can bring your families too."

The team agreed because, hey, it's free food.

They were waiting outside the building to leave once everyone arrived when.

"Yukio, where are your parents?" Moriyama's mom asked.

"They couldn't make it," Kasamatsu lied.

"Really, they always make it to your games?"

It was true. Even when he went out of town they would stay in a hotel near the area so they could watch. They would take weeks off of work for his championship games, or to be able to take him to training camp.

"We got into a bit of a disagreement," the captain explained.

"Over what?" the parents looked concerned.

"Over some of my "choses""

"You mean basketball?"

"Yes, basketball," he sighed, "Are we going or what?"

~.~.~.~.~

During dinner Kise's parents pulled Kasamatsu aside. It didn't go unnoticed by the team.

"I doubt his parents would be mad about him playing," Moriyama said, "He's been getting college offers since his first year.""

"Do you think it's why he's been so off lately," Hayakawa asked.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Kise just realized that they were all looking at him.

"You're close to him than the rest of us are," Moriyama noted, "You should know something."

"He didn't tell me," Kise defended, "All I know is that his parents kicked him out and he's been staying at my place."

"You guys have been spending some quality time together?" Moriyama winked.

"Not like that," At this point Kise didn't pay the older boy any mind.

"All I know is that whatever happened, it has him really upset."

"I'm sure whatever it is he'll rebound from it!" Hayakawa yelled.

Yukio sat back down looking worn out. The conversation changed topics, no one was daring to ask why he had been pulled aside. It didn't take to long for him to pull himself out of his funk and talked with the rest of the team.

As the evening started to wind down, everyone started to go home.

"Ryota can I talk to you real quick," his mom asked once they too were about to leave.

"Sure," he let his dad and Kasamatsu walk past him as he stayed behind with his mom. "What's up?"

"Yukio is going to be saying longer than we thought. We were wondering if it would we could put a bed in your room until we can figure out a space to put him. It's just not good for him to keep sleeping on the couch."

"It's fine."

"Okay, we're going to be putting a bed in your room tonight, for him."

"Is he okay with it?"

"Yes, we already discussed this with him."

"Awesome," he darted around his mother, "Hey Kasamatsu-chi, we're going to be roommates!" He cheered.

~.~.~.~.~  
Kise was happy having Kasamatsu around. The other boy was asleep in his bed breathing softly. Kise was still excited by the teams win and couldn't get to sleep. He faced the wall and closed his eyes, hoping it would help him sleep. About thirty minutes into the strategy he heard Kasamatsu's breathing hitch. Kise froze; he had a feeling Yukio was...

"Mmh," it was the sound of a stifled moan.

Kise's eyes widen when he heard Kasamatsu shift restlessly.

"Ahh," he squeaked. He was obvious trying to be quiet for Kise's sake but it wasn't working. He could hear the sound of Yukio's hands going back and forth quickly.

Kise felt himself coming to life at the sounds his friend was making. He sat up slowly and made his way over to Yukio's beds.

"K-Kise, what are you..."

"Shh," he lay behind him wrapping his hand around Kasamatsu's erection and took over. He enjoyed the feel of the heat and the weight of Kasamatsu's manhood in his hand.

"R-Ryota," he breather out letting his head lolled back, "Y-you shouldn't."

"It's okay," Kise pulled down Yukio's shorts and boxers to his knees as well as his own. He went back to pumping Kasamatsu, this time while rutting against his back side. He had no plan on penetrating, but it felt good to have his cock between the toned ass cheeks. Yukio was trying not to moan. It was hard when he could feel the head of Kise's cock rubbing against his pucker.

Kise flipped them so Kasamatsu was on his hands and knees while he kept thrusting against him. The older teen was making noises as the velocity of Kise's hands increased.

"Ryota," he whimpered trying to stay coherent enough to not let himself go too far to make unnecessarily noises.

"It's okay," Kise promised.

"I-I can't...I can't stay quiet ...I-I I'm a bit of a...ohhh," he tried to mumbled.

"A screamer," Kise grinned into the side of Yukio's neck.

"Yes," Kasamatsu whimpered. He was getting so close. He was twitching in the others hands. It didn't help that he could feel Kise staring to lose himself. Before he could fully understand what was going on a pair of fingers were in his mouth. He sucked on them keeping his mouth occupied.

"Yukio," Kise breathed out as he came over Kasamatsu's ass grunting.

"Mmhhh," was all Yukio let out as he came, shuddering.

Yukio all but fell from Kise arms, exhausted. Kise smirked at him, though the other couldn't see him, he had his eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow. Kise waited for the other male to go to sleep before returning to his own bed. The last thing he needed was for Kasamatsu to wake up and find him there.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Kasamatsu acted as if nothing happened. It was kind of annoying Kise, to say the least. He decided that two could play this game and did the same. By practice he was ready to hit the other male.

He didn't though. Part of him was relieved that Kasamatsu didn't say anything. It would be to award to have to deal with. He basically jumped his captain in the middle of the night. Not that Yukio complained. He actually gave in pretty easily.

Kise smiled at the memory. Yet...something didn't sit right with him.

First of all, Kasamatsu was most defiantly straight. He knew that because of when Moriyama suggested that the captain might be playing for the other team, he gave him the beating of a life time, worse than the ones that Kise normally gets.

No one brought it up after that.

It still didn't answer the question on why Kasamatsu let him.

"Stop just standing there and actually join the others at practice," Kasamatsu's voice brought him back to reality.

Kise hadn't realized that he'd only been half changed in the locker room for the past ten minutes.

"Sorry, he apologized," changing in a haste.

"Just hurry up," Kasamatsu snapped.

"Wait," Kise called before the other could walk away.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about the last night." Kise had a feeling that Kasamatsu was angry at him and that apologizing now, would save him a kicking later.

"O-oh," Yukio blushed a bit looking away.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I'm sorry."

'Whatever," Kasamatsu turned and left, oddly enough looking madder than he did before.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise got home before Kasamatsu did. The older boy had to talk to the coach about the team spending for their games. Kise welcomed the break. Kasamatsu was mad at him for what happened. He probably wouldn't even want to be friends anymore.

He sighed; at least he tried to rectify the situation.

Oddly enough his parents were waiting for him when he got home.

"Welcome home Ryota," his mother greeted, "Could you sit down for a minute, "We need to talk."

"About what," he down with his parents.

"It's about Yukio," his father said, "He's going to be staying with us until he goes to college. His parents aren't going to take him back in."

"W-why, I know he said they had a disagreement but..."

"That's something for him to tell you sweetheart," his mother said, "We just wanted to make sure that it's okay with you. There's no more space in the house, so he'll be sharing with you."

"It's fine," Kise said. Maybe he wasn't the reason Kasamatsu was mad. It might be about whatever happened between him and his parents.

By the time Kasamatsu got home he looked exhausted. He flopped down in bed putting his back to Kise before he put his headphones in. Kise took the hint and left him alone. It wasn't like Kasamatsu to not talk. Though most guys never talked about their problems, Kasamatsu had a tendency of stomping around and yelling about what was bothering him.

It maybe unintentional, but at least Kise had an idea of how to deal with him during those times. Now he was a loss.

A few minutes into his thoughts of what to do, Kasamatsu's breathing even out, signaling Kise that he had fallen asleep. He sat back and watched for a while. Sleepovers at Moriyama had taught him that Kasamatsu had another bad habit of talking in his sleep about whatever was bothering him. It was how they realized how anxious he was over the Winter Cup.

Just as he expected, it wasn't long until Kasamatsu was mumbling in his sleep.

"I-I can't...change...I'm sorry..." he flipped on his back.

Kise leaned forwards so he could be better.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to...to disappoint you." By now was on his side facing Kise. It gave the model a good view of Kasamatsu's face twisted with worry and grief.

Kise sighed knowing there wasn't anything he could do until he had all the details.

Eventually Kasamatsu quieted down for a while. He was twitching in his sleep, and Kise couldn't tell if he was having a dream or a nightmare. His question was answered when Kasamatsu's eyes shot open as he sat up. His breathing was labor and anyone could tell he was disoriented.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kise asked. He didn't want to pretend that he hadn't seen Kasamatsu suffering. By now he was really, really concerned about the older teen.

Yukio just looked at him before flopping back down on his bed.

"My parents aren't going to let me back in." He finally confessed. "They don't want anything to do with me."

"Why not?" Kise was starting to get the feeling that this wasn't about basketball, between the conversation with his parents and the way Kasamatsu had been acting lately...

Kasamatsu gave him a hard look as if debating something in his head.

"You can't tell anyone if I tell you."

"I can keep a secret. It's not like we're in kindergarten."

"I mean it."

"I won't tell."

Kasamatsu was quiet again. Whatever he was going to say, it must be really personal.

"I'm gay." He blurted out so quickly Kise wasn't sure if he heard right.

"What?"

"I'm gay," this time he said it a little slower, but lowered his voice unable to look Kise in the eyes.

Kise let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was something serious. Don't scare me like that."

Kasamatsu gave him one last questioning look before giving him a quick smile, "If you don't mind that, then we should talk about what happened the other day."

"I thought you weren't too happy about that," Kise said nervously.

"It's just," Kasamatsu sat back up, "Why did you...help me." Those were the only words he could think to us to describe the situation.

"Impulse I guess. It wasn't like I didn't like it."

"Have you ever...with another..?"

"A few times. I don't see gender."

"Do you...like me..." Kasamatsu forced out.

Kise's eyes widened at the directness of the question, "I always admired you. I do think you're attractive..."

"Is that a yes?"

Kise was about to answer when his mother opened the door.

"Your father and I are about to step out to pick a few things up from the store, but we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay," Kise waved them off.

"What were you going to say," Kasamatsu asked anxiously.

"Well, I just said how I feel about you, but you haven't said how you feel about me." Kise pointed out.

"I like you, a lot," Kasamatsu admitted easily.

"I think we should try," Kise said.

"I'd like that," Kasamatsu blushed.

Kise smiled, moving to sit next the other boy. He kissed the top of his head gently.

Fin

**That might be it. I might do a follow up, I can't make any promises on that**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for my next Sengoku Basara fic**

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did a part two anyways. Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since they won the Winter Cup, it meant that they had a small period of rest before the next competition. However, the coach said something about Senior Night which was when Kise remembered, Kasamatsu's a third year.

While most of the other first and second years were talking amongst themselves about who was going to get the spot as Captain, Kise was more concerned about his friend.

Though this did explain why Kasamatsu had been studying a lot harder than normal. He probably has entrance exams coming up.

"Kasamatsu why didn't you tell me you would be leaving soon" Kise demanded when he saw him. Aka, he went into the third year wing of the school to yell at his boyfriend.

"I thought you knew I was a third year. That's why you're parents agreed to let me stay as long I was going to go further with my schooling." He said ideally as he pulled the books he needed for his next class out of his locker. He paused seeing the younger teens sadden pout. "I'm going to school close by here, if I make it in, you'll still see me around town and your parents said I could stop by when ever I need a place to stay."

This still didn't sit right with Kise, but he hugged the smaller boy regardless. "I'll see you at practice right?" Kise asked.

"It's not going to be practice as much as it is a "goodbye party". We're not going to be doing much. We just do the whole senior retirement thing and name the new captain."

"I heard some of the other players in my year talking about it." Kise shrugged not really interested in it. "I have to get to class. I'll see you then." He beamed before rushing to the other side of the building where the first year wing was.

~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe we're done with high school," Moriyama sighed dramatically. "Seriously I feel old now. We're going to college and getting a job and..."

"Stop it!" Kasamatsu snapped. "Just take it one thing at a time."

"See even you feel a little overwhelmed by this."

"Kind of...I've applied to places but, I haven't heard back from any of them."

"Same. It's only been a few weeks though, the process might just take a while. What about all those schools that were offering you scholarships?"

"I really don't want to have to play basketball in college. Sure I like playing but..."

"I hear you."

The two seniors were sitting on the bleachers away from the socializing under class men. Now and then one would come over and give some form of a long winded goodbye. Kasamatsu saw right through it. Sure, some of them actually meant it, but for the most part they were just sucking up. They knew that he was a part of the discussion from picking the new team captain. Little did they know, he and the coach had already names a captain a few moths back. They had just yet to announce it.

Kise finally arrived, a little later than everyone else.

"Senpai!" Kise hugged him "I can't believe you're leaving!"

"Get off!" Kasamatasu protested moving out of the blonds grip. "And we already discussed that you're probably going to be seeing me more often than not."

"Oh yeah," Kise smiled glad that he wasn't going to get kicked for his forgetfulness. Part of him was still worry that Kasamatsu might decide to go somewhere far off one day "You're not going to talk with the others or eat? Coach's wife made all kinds of stuff and he ordered a pizza."

"Not hungry." Kasamatsu said simply.

"You haven't been eating much lately." The youngest pointed out.

Moriyama snickered only to receive an elbow from Kasamatsu.

"I'll eat later." He declared. "Anyways I have something to show you." He hopped down from the bleachers and motioned for Kise to follow.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be in the locker..." He paused when he saw Kasmatsu opening his older locker.

"Here." The older teen handed him a really old looking jersey. It was probably from the first generation to play at the school.

"What is it."

"It's the jersey of the first captain of Kaijo's team when they first formed. It's tradition to pass it down from captain to captain, and you're captain now so..."

"I'm captain?"

"Yes, me and Coach both though it would be best."

"I'm not sure if I can..."

"What happened to all that confidence you're normally throwing around. It'll take time to adjust to it, but I'm sure it will suit you."

"Senpai..." Kise was leaning in to kiss him when the door flew open.

Moriyama poked his head in scolding someone who they couldn't see behind him. "Sorry, the first years are getting restless. They want you to cut the cake and officially announce the next captain."

"I'll be right there." Kasamatsu waved his friend off before turning back to Kise, "We should head back."

"Okay...where should I put this." Kise motioned to the article of clothing in his hand.

"In your gym bag for right now. Once the season starts, it never leaves your locker."

"But Senpai it smells funny!"

~.~.~.~.~

The cake was amazing. They could finally understand why the coach was so big. If his wife was cooking like this everyday, there was no way that he would be able to control himself.

"Listen up!" Kasamatsu's said in a slightly elevated voice knowing that it wouldn't take to much work to get the team to listen. Even if none of the underclassmen particularly liked him, they all respect him. "I know I don't have to say it, but this year, Moriyama and I are retiring. That being said, we have to name a new captain since I will no longer be here. After carefully discussing our options with the coach we both decided that the next captain is going to be Kise."

There was a chores of groans, at the announcement. A lot of of people must of thought that they were actually getting considered for the position. The truth was it was Kise or Hayakawa, and while Hayakawa was responsible and would work at keeping the team in check, they knew that Kise would be around longer and that it wouldn't take him too long to figure out what he was doing.

Things started to wined down as the day comes to an end. It's time for everyone to go home.

"Are you going to live on campus?" Kise asked as they walked. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed at home."

"I'm still deciding." Kasamatsu said curtly to signal the end of this conversation. He really didn't want to think about it. He had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Up until this point it was just making sure that he got through school with good grades to get into a good college so he would have a good future. Now he wasn't even sure what he wanted that future to be.

By the time they got back to the house the sun was starting to set, signaling to them that they had taken longer than usual. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the there was another car in the driveway that didn't belong to the Kises'.

"Isn't that..." Ryota started to say but was cut off by a look from Kasamatsu.

The older boy pulled his hand away and walked in front of him. Kise followed behind him, not sure what was going on.

The entered to find the Kasamatsu's talking with the Kise's.

"What's going on?" Yukio asked only sparing his parents a glare before turning to face the Kises'.

"Don't worry about it sweat heart." Mrs. Kise smiled. "How about you and Ryota go up stairs for a bit."

"Come on." Ryota grabbed a hold of the smaller teens arm and pulled him upstairs.

He could tell Kasamatsu was enraged at the moment and no good would come from staying in the room any longer than need be.

"I'm sure it's nothing major." Kise reassured him once they got to their shared room.

Kasamatsu still seemed tensed before he said. "Whatever, I have tests to study for anyways." He plugged in his head phones and seemed to be working.

Kise wasn't going to pretend to not be interested in the conversation that was going on down stairs. He got off the bed and opened the room door.

"We're willing to pay some of what he needs to go to college." Kasamatsu's father said. "We'll even pay you guys for keeping him here."

"That's very generous of you." Kise's father sounded skeptical. "What's with the sudden change of heart. When we last contacted you, you said you wanted nothing to do with this?"

"A law suit can do that to a person." Kasamatsu's dad sounded annoyed.

"He's not eighteen yet. Kicking him out is seen as neglect and child endangerment." Kise mother said back, "As long as you promise to help out with this we won't tell the police."

Ryota was awe struck by his parents. He never thought of them to be the blackmailing type. Then again, his parents would do anything to ensure the safety of a child.

"How much do you want." Kasamatsu's father growled.

"Three hundred a month, if he chooses to stay. As for his tuition, we'll split it fifty-fifty. We just need to find out what college he plans on going to."

"Fine. We'll send you a check at the beginning of the month. Let's go sweetheart."

"Wait."His mothers voice. "I want to talk to him."

Kasamatsu's head lifted at that. So he was listening?

"It depends on what you want to say to him." Kise mother sounded guarded. She wasn't going to make that poor boy suffer more than he already had.

"He forgot some of his things."

"Fine." Kise's mother gave. "But anything you have to say to him, you can say in front of us." She said as a warning before calling Kasamatsu down.

Ryota watched as the other boy got up reluctantly and went past him to descend the stairs. No words were exchanged between the two parties. His mother handed him a small duffel bag, hugged him and ushered the father out of the door.

Kasamatsu went upstairs, still not talking. When Kise got back to their shared room Kasamatsu was going through the bag of stuff. He was smiling, which was odd considering the situation. He explained to Kise that his mom had packed all of his favorite outfits that he'd forgotten in his rush. There were a few other items in their as well.

Kise felt warmth spreading through his chest as he listened to Kasamatsu explained the significance. There were things like his baby blanket and his first stuffed animal. At the very bottom of the bag was an envelope. Kasamatsu looked it over before opening it. There was a silence as he read over it. Kasamatsu's lip started to quiver a bit, before he sniffled and pulled himself together.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." He wiped his eyes. "She left me a note. I guess, she knew the whole time and..." He stopped talking and just handed Kise the leader.

_Yukio,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been the best of parents. I've known you were gay before you even understood what it was. I feared everyday for you. Your father isn't too keen on the idea of homosexuals. You know that now. Please understand, I never wanted you to leave, but I know it was better for you to leave than to have to deal with your father. I know that you'll probably still resent us, but I still love you, and always will. Inside the envelope are a some pictures from the family photo album that I wanted you to have._

_ With love,_

_ Mom_

Kise looked back up at Kasamatsu who was going through the pictures were sent. All of them were a little bit singed as if someone tried to burn them. He was flipping through the pictures. Most of them were from his childhood, or class pictures. A few of them were from the recent years. Kasamatsu didn't say anything as he looked through them.

He didn't have to. It was obvious that he was going through a lot of emotions right now. He eventually rested his head in one of his hands and let out a shaky breath. He wasn't going to cry. He'd cried over the situation enough over the pass few weeks.

"Yukio?" He rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Kasamatsu gave in and leaned against him. He even let him drape his arms around him. They stayed like that for a long time, only separating because they could hear Kise's mom coming up the stairs to check on them.

"I'll be fine." Kasamatsu said without looking up.

"Okay." Kise's mom smiled. "Diners going to be ready soon."

"Alright."

"Senpai." Ryota pulled Yukio closer, once his Mom was out of earshot.

"I said I was okay."

"I know you're not." Kise said simply resting his face in Kasamatsu's hair. "It's going to be okay

Fin


End file.
